FuryWings
This tribe belongs to RandomWeirdoDragon, a butter stick with mustache-drawing sharpies and an alliance with wolves! Appearance FuryWings are usualy a shiny bronze, with undertones of gold, iron, silver, or copper. Their underbellies and wings vary in color, ranging from bright gold to dull gray steel, but always the color of metals. they have thick straight horns and their scales are large, getting smaller around the eyes. if they are an animus dragon, they have golden lightning-shaped scales by their eyes. Royals have golden scales lining their spines and are the color of their horns, as do nobles and advisors. On rare occasions, a FuryWing with Gold scales and underbelly and wings that are like gems is hatched, usually they are called Goldborn Abilities Most FuryWings are wiry and strong from years inn the mines, so they are stronger than a lot of dragons. they have serrated claws, rather like an IceWings, which are perfect for hacking away at rocks, though some are half as sharp because they don't bother to sharpen their claws anymore. They, depending on what time they hatched (At least one full moon), can see into the past, though it is limited to a month in the past, no more. they are all fighters, skill ranging from fairly good to extraordinary because they all are made to train to be soldiers to prepare for the day they plan to take back their territory. they breath a gas that gives opponents a severe feeling of nausea. Mind readers cannot read their minds, let alone sense their presence, and Goldborns have the regular FuryWing abilities, but cannot see into the past, but they DO have a special power: they can travel using rocks from the place they wish to travel to. For instance:if a Goldborn had a rock from the wall of the Sky Palace, then they could teleport to the spot where the rock was. these dragons are extremely rare. Ask RWD for one. Government They are ruled similar to Pyrrhian tribes, but with slight differences. The tribe is ruled by Queens, and only daughters, nieces or sisters can challenge them. That part is the same. Along with the tribe being ruled by the queen, the king ALSO contributes to ruling, though normally more towards battle tactics and such. Every dragonet, even hybrids, must alternate working in the mines and battle training as soon as they turn 2 and 1/2. this continues until age 7, where they must choose which path to take: mining or harsh battle training. Hybrids do not have this option, and are instead assigned a path to take in their life. the hybrids are also forbidden from having mates, unless they are Animus dragons. History FuryWings were originally where the NightWings were located in Darkstalker's time, but they were driven down underground by the NightWings allied with the SandWings, which became their permanent home. they hardly came up to the surface, instead breeding their own prey and growing and eating the edible fungi (which they call 'Pennybuns') (Get the reference?) found in the underground caverns they inhabited. they grew, mining out new tunnels, until they encountered the InvisWings in a tunnel. they attempted peace treaties, but they failed, due to FuryWings and the Inviswings fighting over tunnels, food, ect... most of the time FuryWing Royals only marry to Nobles or Advisors, but there have been a few cases of Royalty marrying common FuryWings or other tribes, though never the InvisWings. Weaknesses they have the weak tail spot of all tribes Tribe alliances (Post in coments if you want your tribe!) * MudWings:Allied with them, as they helped the FuryWings in their first few years by bringing food and prey down to their caverns * SandWings &NightWings:Hate them, heart and soul, for driving them underground * DarkWings: allied with them and are the only tribe that did NOT want to banish them * ShapeWings:allied with them and occasionally will trade some of their food with them * TunnelWings: trade with them for resources and tunnel use * JewelWings: allied with them,help excavate tunnels for JewelWings CONDITIONS * let me know if you wanna OC * Animuses MUST have the gold lightning scales by their eyes * if they are hybrids, they can only see eevents from the past that happened THAT DAY Gallery Category:Tribes